Rose and Scorpius's Story
by Sailor Pure Angel
Summary: In fourth year in Hogwarts for the three friends, Albus, Rose and Scorpius. A new love is blooming which causes some bumps in the road of their friendship. Will they be able to get past it or will they all go different ways? Will the love Rose and Scorpius share blossom like a Rose or will it go down like the titan? Read and found out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and Scorpius's Story

This story takes place in

Rose – 4th year

Scorpius- 4th year

Albus- 4th year

James-5th year

Lily-2nd year

Hugo-2nd year

Louis-5th year

Lucy-6th year

Roxanne-6th year

Dominique-6th year

There are other Wealeys are out of Hogwarts

They're all in Gryffindor apart from Scorpius he's in Slytherin.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius have all got a compartment on the train together (they're all friends). They are talking about their summers.

RW: So Albus where do you go over the summer AP: Scorpio and I went to Florida with his parents RW: Really sounds like fun what do you do AP: We went on Muggle roller coasters. They're rides that take you up and down really fast. Its lots of fun my taking to get Dad to take us again RW: Take will be easy you are your Dad's favourite AP: Yeah but Dad isn't the problem its mum RW: That makes since AP: That's why I'm taking to get Lily on it too RW: Then it should be a piece of cake after that but you guys are so lucky to have gone. I wish I could have gone *looks down at feet* AP: (quickly changes the subject) So Scorpio what do you do over the summer SM: Will I...

They keep on talking for a few more hours then Albus gets up

AP: I'm going to get changed *leaves* RW: *takes out a book and starts to read it* SM: I'm really sorry Ro. I didn't know you would want to come. It just seem like you wouldn't want to come RW: (think: one of the many things my mum has thought me is the best way to get a boy like Scorpius is to play hard to get but I wish I could say its fine and how we're you to know but I also know that will get me nowhere)*continues on reading her book* SM: Look Ro I said I was sorry what more can I do RW: *leaves* AP: *comes in* What's up with Rose SM: Why did she say anything to you *looks hopeful* AP: No she just seem mad SM: (under breath) figures

Rose had gone to go get changed then went to Lily and Hugo compartment

RW: Hey Lil where's Hugo LP: He said he was going to get changed and then so see James and Al RW: Good because I have something to tell you LP: Oh what is it RW: *smiles* Scorpius LP: Ah is the plan going well? RW: Without a hitch LP: So what did him say RW: Let's just say if I didn't leave when I did Al would have came it and saw Scorpius begging on his knees LP: Oh I wish you would have if Al had saw he might have take it the wrong way and thought he was proposing RW: I don't want Scorpius to lose his proud LP: Why do you call him Scorpius if everyone else calls him Scorpio RW: Another one if my tricks if I call him that maybe he'll ask me to call by his nickname then I'll ask him only if he calls me Rose instead of Ro and it will stop bugging me LP: Maybe he wants to bug you RW: What LP: You know like you're doing to him for advance RW: Then he trying to get me to like him LP: Thats because I think he wants you to fond all over him like the other girls RW: You don't LP: Thats because my his best mate's sister it would be a bit weird RW: Yes it would I'm going to go back to my compartment or else they'll worry I didn't tell where I was going LP: Oh poor Scorpio RW: See ya at dinner *leaves*

Rose walks back to found Scorpius on his own with his head in his hands

RW: Where's Al SM: Where have you been RW: I asked you first SM: Fine he went to see his cousin now where were you RW: I need tell to you after three years of you knowing me that's sad. I changed and went and saw Lils SM: So you're talking to me now RW: Don't get the wrong idea I'm still mad at you *goes to read her book* SM: Fine next time I go to Florida you can come RW: No thanks SM: See thats what you would have said if I asked the first RW: I would have liked the invite SM: (mad) Make up your mind RW: *smiles into her book* Keep your voice down or we'll be given out to SM: I don't care RW: Will I do care I can't read with you shouting at me SM: Sorry RW: I wish your wouldn't apologize all the time we're friends so there is no need SM: So you ok about Florida now RW: Nope SM: What but you just said RW: I know what I said SM: Then why RW: Because you left me out how do you think I feel SM: Sorry RW: Sorry isn't going to cut it

An hour later they get off the express and go up to the school. They have the welcoming feast. Then go up to their common rooms and go to bed.

A week later

Albus, Rose and Scorpius all come out of their last class together.

AP: Lets all go to the lake together SM: Yeah sounds let fun what about you Ro are you coming RW: Would you stop calling me Ro SM: No can do Ro RW: I can I have homework AP: Do it at the lake RW: Can I need to use some of the books in the library SM: You and that library are like this *crosses his fingers* AP: As Uncle Ron would say You really are your mother's daughter *all laugh at this* RW: I best be going now see you later Al

Rose walks to the Gryffindor common room when she sees her cousin Roxanne by the fireplace

RW: Hey Roxy how is your Mum, Dad and Fred RAW: They're all fine what about your parents and Hugo RW: They're good RAW: How is your Dad coping with you hanging out with a Malfoy RW: No so good but lucky for Al because Uncle Harry is ok with it RAW: Yeah you should make him really mad and go out with him RW: No what about Granddad RAW: Oh I forgot but that would have been so funny how is he doing with the friendship RW: My not too sure no one will tell me RAW: What are you doing RW: I was about to down to the library to homework RAW: *laughs* You count me out have you seen Lils lately RW: Yeah RAW: Could you tell her I need to talk to her RW: Yeah sure I've got to go see you RAW: Don't forget RW: I won't

Later on Rose finish her homework and went up to the common room and sat by the fire with Albus

AP: Can you help me with this *holding out his homework* RW: What is it AP: The position saes RW: You should have down with me to the library I was doing mine there AP: You should had said I would have come with you RW: Will I *see's Lily* Lil's LP: Yeah what is it coz RW: I was talking to Roxy today she said she wanted to talk to you LP: Really what about? RW: I dont know she just said she wanted to talk you LP: Do you know where she is RW: I think she is up in the dorm LP: Thanks *leaves* AP: When were you talking to Roxy RW: When you were down at the lake AP: I thought so RW: What did you do AP: Just talk RW: What about? AP: School, homework, you know the usual RW: I thought so *both laugh* Nothing interesting AP: You mean did we talk about you RW: No AP: Well we did RW: (Shocked) really (thinking: that disn't sound like him I bet it was in a bad way) AP: He said some really mean things about you RW: (thinking: I know it) like what AP: I can't tell you that RW: Then why did you tell me AP: I though you would like to know RW: Not really I just hate him even more now (thinking: My plan is so working) Finish AP: wow that was quiet RW: Well I told you I just did it like an hour ago and you were almost finish all I really had to do was look over it AP: Thanks Rose you're the best RW: I do what I can I'm going to bed night AP: Night

Rose walked up to the Girls dorm and saw Lily there waiting for her

LP: I have news RW: So do I LP: You first RW: Ok Al said that Scorpius told about me LP: Really what about RW: I don't know LP: What RW: But I know it was something bad LP: That's even better than something good RW: How LP: Well you see Scorpio is the type who hates his feelings of love and replaces it with hate thats way you have a love hate relationship RW: I know that Lily I am Hermione's daughter after all LP: (Laughing) of course how could I forget RW: Ha ha very funny anyway what did you want to talk to me about LP: Roxy said Dominique saw Scorpio was looking at you at Dinner yesterday RW: Really why didn't she tell me LP: She said that you dont look that instead in him RW: Oh so she just wanted to gossip then LP: (thinking: really she knows she likes him but she said not to tell though I wish I could to warn her she letting her wall down a bit she knows to keep it up or else some of the boys will know and Al already knows yes but he's scorpio's friend I wish they could get together they make a wonderful couple) I guess so RW: Anyway it's too good to be true LP: I think you should step up your game. You could date another guy RW: No that won't work it will get to missy. I think I should keep on doing what I'm doing now LP: Yeah it should be your chose I going to bed now night RW: Night

The next day

Rose, Albus and Scorpius are out in the courtyard

All are laughing SM: Ro RW: Would you please stop calling me Ro my name is Rose SM: No can do Ro RW: (pushes Scorpio) SM: Hey watch it (both stick tugs) (all laugh) RW: So what did you want to ask me SM: Oh yeah could you help my History of magic se RW: I have two things to say to you (holds up two fingers) one (holds up one finger), my not even in your class so how can I help you SM: You're so smart you would understand anything RW: Two (holds up two fingers) no SM: Oh why not AP: Yea Rose why not you're really smart you can do it no time at all RW: Who's side are you on AP: No one's really RW: Anyway thanks for the complement but I have two much homework to help you with yours AP: I seen how much you have to do today and you can easily help him RW: Yea have you forgotten that I also help you and Lil's and Hugo and I also have to pester your brother into doing his homework SM: Ok ok I can see your busy it's no big deal RW: Oh really thanks Ill make it up to up some day I have to run meet you guys at the usual time and at the usual place (runs off) AP: See you later SM: Too bad I really need help on it AP: Then why tell her it was ok SM: (rubs the back of his head) I dont know she just same like she had a lot on her plate and I... AP: You have a soft spot for Rose SM: (gets angry) I did not my just being a good friend (storms off) AP: (thinking: When has he ever been nice to Rose) Hey Scorpio wait up (runs after him)

Rose gets to the common room after study very hard at the library. She waves at Albus and goes upstairs to go help Lily with her homework.

RW: Hey Lily what did you need help with LP: Oh nothing I finished it easier than I thought it was RW: (Looking: know of sad) Oh ok LP: Oh and Hugo finished his as well we did it together RW: Ok that takes a load off my mind did you know if Al is finished his homework LP: I don't know you better ask him RW: Ok thanks (goes downstairs and sats beside Al by the fireplace) RW: Did you finish your homework AP: Funny you should say that I just finished it now RW: (laughs) I seem to be off timing today AP: Why you say that RW: Everyone seems to have done their homework without me today AP: James RW: I think he would never do his homework without me AP: (laughs) true that JP: Are you guys talking about me AP: Yeah we were just saying how you never do your homework without Rose JP: Thats so not true RW: Oh yea name the last time you have done your homework without me JP: Today (runs off upstairs) (Albus and Rose laugh) RW: While then my going to the library see you later (runs out the door) AP: (thinking: Didn't Scorpio say that he was going to go to the library)

Rose gets to the library and founds the book history of hogwarts. She sats down at a table and starts to read it.

RW: (thinking: I wonder why everyone finished their homework without me today it was very usual of them) SM: Never thought I would see you stuck on homework RW: Never thought I would see you in the library (both laugh) RW: I wasn't stuck I was just thinking about something SM: (takes the sit beside her) What about RW: Thats for me to know and you to found out. So what brings you to the library SM: I thought that one would have been effuse by now? RW: Let me think is it history of magic SM: Smart girl, I thought you said you were busy or were you laying RW: No they all did their homework without me SM: Ah what are you reading? RW: History of Hogwarts SM: Just what I need did you know I was going to be here RW: No you remember me earlier that I was behind SM: Ro behind class I don't believe you RW: That's because what I meant was the class is chanting up to me SM: I still don't believe you the Ro I know would never let something like that to happen RW: That's because the Ro you know has been busy lately SM: I don't know about you but I really have to get started on my history of magic essay RW: What's it about SM: The founders of hogwarts RW: Thats easy can I help you with it SM: Be my guest RW: (moves chair closer towards him so it's easier for her to see) SM: (blushes a bit) (half an hour later) RW: Will I better go back to the common room now SM: Me too can I walk you back to your room RW: It's fine and I'll just slow you down SM: But I want to RW: Ok

They walk to the staircases. They say goodbye and go on their way, they both look back and smiles at each other.

The next day

Lily and Rose are making their way down to the lake to meet up with some of their cousins.

LP: So what did you do at the library RW: Nothing much really LP: Oh came on Rose you have been like this all day and I know you were with RW: (gasps) how you knew LP: Scorpio told Albus who told me RW: Scorpius talk about me LP: I know right so are you going to tell me now RW: (smiles) That for me to know and you to found out LP: You didn't get together did you RW: No LP: Oh so it must have been flirting RW: Why don't you just ask Al LP: I tried but he wouldn't tell me anything RW: I might tell you and the others LP: Really RW: Yes

They get to the lake alright. Their cousins Lucy, Roxanne and Dominique were there. They all sat on the grass beside a tree.

LP: Hey guys sorry were late LW: its fine we just got here too RW: How's sixth year RAW: It's so hard LW: No it isn't Don't mind her Rose DW: Sometimes I think you two could be sisters ALL: True that (laughs) DW: So how are you and Scorpio RW: Oh come on does everyone know LW: Dont worry it's just us and Al LP: Please tell us what happen in the library RAW: You were alone with Scorpio LP: Yeah yesterday DW: Ok you have to tell use everything RW: Fine Well I went down there I saw Scorpius down there and we talk. I helped him with his homework LW: What we mean is in detail RW: Ok fine (tells them all about their convections and walking her home but not the part where they looked back) LP: (stands up) Oh that's so romantic Rose (spins around) Hey speak of the devil (waves) HEY AL, SCORPIO OVER HERE (they both run over) AP: Hey did you two forget were suppose to be going to Hagrid's hut RW: Oh yeah sorry I forget see you guys later in the common LW: Yeah

They went down to Hagrid's hut and had a great time chatting to him. After an hour they went back up to their common room.

Girl's dorm

LP: Were back DW: Oh my god that was so romantic of him to walk you back to the dorms you're so lucky RAW: Most romantic couple on three ALL: One, Two, Three HARRY AND GINNY LW: Oh my god RAW: Lily are so lucky to be a part of such a great couple RW: (stands up and holds out one hand and puts the other over her heart) They break up not because they didn't love each other but because they loved each other too much ehhh! It's so romantic LW: I know right LP: Funniest Kiss on three ALL: One, Two, Three RON AND HERIMIONE DW: That's was the funniest thing ever RAW: I know right with Uncle Harry there (all laugh)

They talked for a few more hours. They all said they had to do their homework. So Rose decides to go to the library all by herself. She saw Scorpius there too.

RW: Hey I didn't expected you to be here SM: Will the best place to do your homework is the library RW: I guess so, what homework are you doing SM: Defence against the dark arts RW: That's great you can help me with my essay SM: What makes you think I'll help you RW: Because I helped you with your homework yesterday SM: That disn't mean I have to help you RW: You can be such a jerk (storms off) SM: Wait Ro (hands her hand, she turns around mad at him, he gives her a look) Of course I'll help you with homework RW: (pulls away from him) No thanks I can do it by myself SM: (mad) Then way did you ask in the first place RW: Because I thought it would be quicker if we did it together SM: Yea it does sound better to do it together if you still want to RW: No I know you don't really want to (walks off) (thinking: wow and I though he really like me and the same for me but I guess I was wrong about him)

Rose takes out a few books from the library. She heads up to the common room. To ask Albus if he wants help with his.

RW: Hey do you want to work together on the Defence against the dark arts essay AP: Sorry I have already done it RW: How come AP: You know Defence against the dark arts is my favourite subject RW: Oh yeah sorry I forgot AP: I could help you if you like RW: Not it's fine (walks up to the girls dorm) RW: Hey Lily can I do my homework with you LP: Yea sure what's got you so down RW: Nothing really just having a bad day LP: Oh Did you see Scorpio in the library RW: Yes LP: What happen RW: Nothing really I just LP: Lash out at him RW: How did you know LP: It's written all over your face RW: Oh no LP: Boys are just like that especially Scorpio One day he'll be all romantic with you and the next he'll be a jack-ass to hind his true feelings RW: You know more about him then I do LP: It's because you love him you can't see these things about him RW: My going to start on my homework LP: Ok after that could you help me with my RW: Sure

The next day

After classes, Rose saw Scorpius for the first time that day with Albus over at the courtyard.

RW: Hey what you guys up to AP: Nothing much just talking SM: Was it just me or was history extremely boring today AP: I know right I was half asleep RW: You shouldn't be sleeping during class SM: Court on you to give out to us goodie two shoes RW: My sorry if i have a bit of respect for the teacher SM: You're the only one who does RW: God what is with you these days (storms off) SM: (calling after her) Wait Ro AP: No point Scorpio wait for her to cool down SM: Yeah I guess your right AP: Aren't I always (Both laugh)

Rose storms up the stairs to the girl's dorm. She drops down on her bed and starts to cry. She starts doing her homework when someone comes in the room.

LP: Hey I heard what happen RW: (disn't say anything) LP: I'm sorry Albus wanted me to give this to you (gives her a letter) RW: (Takes it) LP: (Leaves) RW: (Starts to read the letter)

It says:

Rose

Meet me at the clock tower tonight at 10, try not to get coot, I'll be waiting

A friend

RW: (thinks: I wonder who wrote this and if I should go or not. It's after hours so I shouldn't. If Scorpius or James were here they would say don't be such a stick in the mud. Alright I'll go. What if it's just a joke? I dont think so. It just seems to be for a nicer punished. I'll go)

Its 10 o'clock and Rose makes her way up to the clock tower to found out who the note was from.

RW: (thinking: I dont see anyone here maybe if I call out to them someone will answer) Hello is anyone there SM: (puts his hand on her mouth and backs her against the wall) be quiet do you want to get cot (moves away from her) RW: Leave me alone Scorpius my trying to found someone SM: (Gives her a look) RW: Was you so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about SM: It was about this afternoon RW: Oh apology I didn't think that was in your vocally SM: I didn't came here so you can make fun RW: Fine I'll keep my mouth shut SM: (thinks: what do I tell her if I say I so worried about her she get the wrong idea of me) Al send me up here (thinks: oh no why did I said that now she'll just think even worst of a jerk) He was worried about you RW: And SM: What RW: There's something you're not telling me Al would have just came up to and ask me why did he send you SM: Will thats the true believe it or not RW: Fine anything else you would like to say to me SM: (thinks: I really like you Ro) No not that I can think of RW: Just as thought you're a bigger jerk then I thought (leaves) SM: (Thinks: Why do I always lie to her)

The next day

After classes for that day Roses decides to go down to the Great hall. She takes a place at the Gryffindor table

AP: (walks up to her) spill it RW: What AP: (sats down beside her) How come you haven't talk to me or Scorpio all day RW: He's a jerk AP: Did he apologize yesterday RW: No this is Scorpius were talking about right and anyway he said you send him AP: Oh I get it now you know sometimes you can have your moments when you're like uncle Ron RW: Thats an insult both ways AP: You should cop on to what's going on Rose (leaves) RW: Wait Al what do you mean about that (thinks: I guess I should go found where Scorpius is. First I think he'll be in the Library and I might get a few books along the way) (leaves)

She goes down to the library. Thinking about all the books she is going to check out. She forgets that she is looking for Scorpius.

With Scorpius at the library

SM: (thinks: I hope she isn't too mad at me. I wish I could tell her but I can't the trouble I would get into. She is so beautiful and smart. Anyone would be lucky to have her) (sighs and turns around and bumps into someone) A load of books crush to the floor. They both go to pick them. SM: Sorry (both look up) Ro RW: Scorpius SM: Didn't think I'd see you (thinks: I really didn't can't believe I didn't think of it) here RW: Thanks (both get up) you just sighed right is it anything I can help you with SM: (thinks: yeah be mine) I just kind of figured I would have to go look for you RW: Ah so am here what do you want SM: I'm sorry about the other day RW: And I'm sorry about last night I was just in a mad mood SM: What's with all the books RW: Light reading (both laugh) No studying for the Christmas tests SM: Me too do you want to do it together RW: You're not going to pull a James are you SM: No RW: Good do you know where an entry table is SM: Over there (points at a sat) (they go over and sat down and start to studying)

A few weeks have passed and Christmas tests are coming closer. Rose has been locking herself in books for the past few days. Scorpius is started to get worried because he disn't see her as much as her would like to. He goes to the library hoping she'll be there.

SM: Hey Lil's do you know if Ro is here LP: No she in the dorm will I go and get her for you SM: No its fine I just haven't seen her in a while LP: Yeah she head deep in books SM: I was hoping to get her to take a brake LP: I could trick her into meeting you tomorrow SM: (laughs) Sounds like a plan I'll meet her after classes at the three broomsticks LP: Great she'll meet you then SM: Thanks (leaves) LP: Your welcome

Lily checks out a few books and runs up the stairs to the common room. Sadly she crashes into a boy her age while running upstairs.

LP: Oh my god my so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going (picks up some of his books) PS: Its fine LP: I'm Lily PS: I know your Harry potters only daughter LP: Oh I didn't think a lot of people know PS: Not many I just read a lot of books on your dad LP: Your into Defence against the dark arts PS: Yeah it's my favourite subject LP: Me too PS: Of course it is I'm peter LP: Well it's been nice meeting you Peter (runs up the stairs) PS: And you too

She runs all the rest of the way up the stairs and into the common room and up the stairs to the right into the girl's dorm.

LP: Rose RW: Can't talk studying LP: What if I told you I got you a date with Scorpio RW: I would say I'm too busy at the moment LP: No it's only for the day RW: A WHOLE DAY! LP: Yeah if you're lucky RW: No way my so busy and my behind LP: I think his going to ask you at to the ball RW: What ball LP: You know the ball that's hold before Christmas RW: I really doubt that Lily LP: Ok maybe I'm going a bit over board but I think your only doing this so he'll think about you even more than he already does RW: No but that is a really good plan though LP: So will you come RW: No LP: Please for me RW: Fine LP: Hurray RW: But you have to get Al to come too LP: What RW: Fine I'll stay here LP: Fine I'll get Al to come (storms off)

Lily walks down the stairs not looking where she is going she bumps into someone.

PS: We meet again LP: My sorry I looking where I was going PS: At least I wasn't carrying books this time LP: That's true PS: Would you like to hang out sometime LP: Your just saying that because my Harry Potter's daughter PS: No you seem really nice LP: Thanks I would love too (walks down the stairs over to Albus, James, Louis and Hugo) LP: Hey guys, Al I need to talk to you AP: Yeah sure (walks over to a corner of the room) What did you need little sis LP: Scorpio told me to ask Rose out for her AP: Thats great what did she say LP: Yes AP: Great LP: But she'll only go if you go AP: What LP: Yeah help me I think you should said yes but not show up AP: No that won't go down well LP: Yes but he'll take it the wrong way if you go AP: What if I say at the last minute I can't make it LP: That could go 50:50 but I don't think will get any other plan Thanks (runs upstairs to the girl's dorm) LP: He said yes

The next day, after classes, Rose meet up with Albus at the courtyard.

RW: Hey Al you ready AP: Sorry I can't make it I got so much Homework RW: Really (oh my god) AP: Yeah sorry RW: Oh its fine (thinks: Oh my god how am I going to coup with this It's going to be like a date) (leaves)

She walks slowly down to hogsmeath. Starting to regard every step she tucks. She finally got to the three broomsticks. She looked around to see if Scorpius was there. He was waving at her over from a table from the corner of the room.

RW: (takes a deep breath) Hey SM: Hi RW: Sorry I'm late traffic in the hallways SM: It is fine I just got here myself I'll go get some butter beers RW: Thanks SM: (Walks off) RW: (thinks: This cannot be happening to me, I don't even know what we are going to talk about) SM: (comes back with two butter beers) Here RW: Thats was quiet SM: Theres not that many people here RW: Oh so there is I never notice. So why did you want to see me? SM: I haven't since you in a week RW: You have during classes and at the great hall SM: Well I haven't talk to you RW: Yes SM: I was worried RW: No you're just saying that SM: I'm your friend aren't I RW: Yeah (smiles) (Both thinking: I can't believe I/he said that) RW: Thank you but there's no need I'm perfectly fine SM: I would like to see you every now and again RW: And I would like to see you too SM: So how come you have locked yourself away so much RW: I have a quittance match coming up and there's the Yule ball coming up too. I bet you already have a date SM: Surprisingly no I haven't RW: Really let me guess you're waiting for the real girl SM: I guess you could say that. What about you? RW: Nope haven't got asked yet SM: Yet? RW: A girl can dream can't she SM: I guess (both chuckle) RW: Can't wait for the quittance season to start SM: Yea me too, first match is Gryffindor vs. RW: Hufflepuff SM: Their not too bad RW: And what do you mean by that SM: Nothing just they're not that hard to bet RW: You mean they're easier to bet than anyone else because they have no talent SM: I never said that RW: No but you think it, face it I know you too well SM: Well you don't because I don't think that RW: Then why did you say they aren't that hard to bet SM: I was trying to cheer you on RW: Oh (looks at watch) I have to go SM: No stay a while longer RW: I have quittance practice in 10 minture I really can't stay SM: I'll walk you there RW: Are you sure you want to do that SM: Yes RW: Fine but if they think you're a spy it's on your head SM: Thats ok I can always talk myself out of it RW: (laughs)

They walk down to the quittance pitch. Rose is 15 minture late and her team mates are really mad at her.

RW: I'm really sorry James I lost track of the time JP: That's captain and do you know how much time we lost because you "lost track of the time" AP: (whispers to Scorpius) I think it's best if you leave RW: No I don't JP: 15 minture and if you don't leave and get dress it will be another 10 SM: (whispers back to Albus) yeah (leaves) RW: (walks over to the changing rooms with Lily) LP: (whispers to Rose) he's just mad because you were with Scorpio RW: (looks backs and sees that Scorpius is gone and signs)

After quittance practice. Rose went to find Scorpius to apologize to him for the way James was acting.

RW: (runs over to Scorpius at the tree by the lake) Hey SM: (Looks up and smiles at Rose) Hey how was practice RW: (Signs) Not the best, Can't get my head in the game SM: (looks at her arm) Is that why you a cut on your arm RW: (quickly pulls her sleeve down) SM: (Stands up and walks over to Rose, pulls up her sleeve and looks at her arm) RW: My fine really (sequins at his touch) SM: No you not what did you do to get this badly hurt RW: (murderers) I got hurt by the bloodagers a few times SM: How many RW: Three SM: Three! How stupid would you have to be to do that, not even a rookie could be hit by a bloodager three times in the one game RW: Well my sorry if I couldn't get my head in the game because James was being such a jack ass earlier SM: He wasn't being that bad I've since worst RW: Yea when you were there he wasn't so bad but after that it just worst and worst (sequins at his touch again) SM: I think you should get this looked at RW: (Breaks off from him and pull down her sleeve) It's fine just a starch SM: Ok if you say so but don't come crying to me when the pain worsteds RW: Good because I wasn't going to (storms off) SM: Hey wait up (runs after)

The next day, Rose goes out to play quittance practice earlier then everyone else to make it up to James.

RW: (Shoots though some of the hoops then descide to practice on her speed) LP: (walks onto the pitch) Hey Rose (waves) down here RW: (Looks down and sees Lily, she waves at her and loses balance then falls off her broom)

Lily calls for help and finds Albus. Albus carries Rose to the Hospital wing. She is badly injured but Madame Pomfrey said she would fix her within three days. In the hospital wing when Rose wakes up.

RW: Hey you guys, what happen and where are we? LP: Hospital wing AP: Yea you fall off your broom RW: (Close her eyes) how badly am I injured AP: You broke your leg in several places LP: And you broke both your wrists RW: What (try's to move) aw AP: You should rest a while RW: How long will I be in here LP: Two to three days RW: Days! LP: Yea it was a really bad fall RW: Who knows about this LP: Use, the team and naturally the whole school after lunch RW: Does Scorpius know AP: No he didn't but I was going to tell him next class RW: You better tell him before someone else tells him JP: (enters) Hey coz how are you holding up RW: Not too bad and I'll be back on the quittance pitch soon JP: Listen Rose I'm really sorry about yesterday RW: It's ok were just doing your job as captain JP: Hope you get better soon the team needs you (leaves) LP: We better get back to classes JP: Yea will you be ok on your own RW: Yea I don't want the both of you to get into trouble LP: Try to rest see you later (leaves with Albus)

After they left Rose fall asleep for a long while. It's about two in the morning when Rose woke up Scorpius was by her beside asleep on a chair holding her hand.

RW: (Thinking: Who's holding my hand? Scorpius, Why is he here? And what time is it? I bet it's late, Scorpius looks so cute when his asleep, I should better weak him up so he won't get into trouble in the morning) (shakes him a little) Scorpius wake up Scorpius (shakes him again) SM: (grunts) Stupid RW: (let's go of his hand) Even when you're half asleep your still a jack ass SM: (Looks up) Sorry for speaking my mind but you really are stupid for doing something as idiotic as falling off your broom RW: Fine (tear falls down her face) It really hurts so I don't need you yelling at me SM: (sees her tears and hugs her) I'm sorry but I was really worried about her RW: Scorpius your crushing my hand SM: (Lets go of her) Oh sorry RW: It's fine, you should really get back to your dorm before you get into trouble SM: Ok but I'll be back after breakfast RW: See you then SM: (Leaves) RW: (Falls back asleep)

A few days went by and Rose's injures healed up very quickly. She went back to playing quittance the day before the match against Hufflepuff. She had time to patience so Rose didn't mind so much missing out on other patience's. Finally the day came for the match against Hufflepuff. She was really naives about this match. Rose played as best as she could and it seemed to do the trick. Gryffindor had won and would be playing against Slytherin next month which would be three days before the Yule ball. Even though Albus was so excited about this and James (for different reasons). She still had a bad feeling about it. Rose, Albus and Scorpius are all talking about quittance in an empty class room.

AP: I just catch that stitch at the last minture SM: I know I was at the edge of my sat AP: I can't wait for next week match SM: There's no way I'm losing to you both RW: Will you better get used to it because we're going to cream you SM: (Laughs) As if, our team hasn't lost a match since I've joined RW: Even with one of our players not with as much patience, we still won SM: Yea and who may I remember you was that players RW: Ok so it was me but the point is even broken my still the better player SM: We'll see about that next month on the quittance pitch RW: Face the facts Scorpio we have all really win AP: Lets no get ahead of ourselves here and anyway it's time to go down to the great hall for dinner

As the days went by Rose found she was getting busier and busier. James would never let it go if Slytherin won a match against Gryffindor. Really he didn't want to lose to a Malfoy. As usual the Slytherin's tried for play pranks on the Gryffindor's. No one got into too much trouble. Scorpius didn't anything to stop his team mates from doing and for this reason Rose was really mad at him. She hasn't talk to him for a few days now and he is starting to get annoyed with her. Rose and Lily are talking about homework in the Library when Scorpius walks up to them with Albus.

LP: I hate writing essay (whispers) don't look now but Al and Scorpio are coming this way RW: (Whispers) Not now AP: Hey Lil, Hey Rose, What are you two up to RW: Nothing much just doing homework AP: Is that history of magic? Can I copy it? RW: No you can't copy it but I'll give you all the books I used for it AP: What please Rose RW: I said No and that's that SM: Yea Ro, have a heart RW: (Goes back to her book) LP: (Whispers to Rose) you're not going to ignore him until the match is over are you RW: (Nods her head) LP: She said she not talking to you AP: Oh come on Rose don't be so silly RW: (mutterers) I'm not being silly, why should I have to talk to him if I don't want to AP: Because we're all friends LP: Will if he was your friend he would stop his team mates from picking on us SM: You know I have no say in that stuff don't you, Ro, don't you RW: (Looks down at her book) SM: (really mad) Thats it (drags her by the arm outside into an empty room, still holding on to her) I'm sick of this, please just talk to me RW: (Looks away from him) you're hurting me SM: (lets go) sorry RW: I guess I could let it go for now but one more stunted and I'll do something even worse than no talking SM: Oh yea, like what? RW: That's for me to know and you to found out (leaves) SM: (whispers) that's just like her


	2. Chapter 2

The few days went by fast and the quittance match came around. Rose was really naive about it. She could hardly eat her breakfast. She headed for the quittance pitch with everyone else and got ready with all of her other team mates. Shortly they moot their brooms and the match began. Rose played really well and scored lots of points for the team. Albus and Scorpius were head to head after the snitch. When Rose, barely escapes from a bloodier, with a few minor injuries. Scorpius looks away from the snitch to see if Rose is ok. Albus takes the snitch.

The next day in an empty corridor Scorpius and Rose are looking for each other. They then see each other at the other end of the corridor. Rose runs over to him.

SM: Ro, are you okay? RW: Why you do that, you let Albus get the snitch didn't you just so I wouldn't be mad at you anymore. Well guess what I'm still mad at you. SM: I didn't let him get the snitch. RW: Oh yeah then what did happen. SM: I looked at you to make sure you were alright. RW: That's a lie you would never do something like that. SM: (kisses Rose) (whispers to Rose) It's not a lie. Wait for me at the clock tower tonight, I want to talk to you about something.

Later night Rose can't decide in whether or not to go. She finally decides to go and makes it to the clock tower safely. Scorpius is already there waiting for her. He sees her and smiles happy that she came.

SM: Your late RW: You never said a time so I'm not late SM: True RW: So what did you want to talk to me about SM: I was wondering if you would like to go to the Yule ball with me? RW: I'll think about it. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? SM: No, I wanted to tell you Rose that I think I'm falling in love RW: (kisses Scorpius) I think I'm falling for you too. SM: (kisses Rose) RW: We better go better we get cot SM: Already Miss know it all RW: (blushes) Shut up

They make it back to their common rooms without being cot. The next two days fly by and the Yule ball came around. The whole family had lots of fun. Rose and Scorpius spent the half their time trying to convince everyone that they came as "friends". Then the Christmas holidays came around and they went home. Rose and Scorpius didn't see each other the holidays but they wrote a lot of letters to each other. Rose found herself falling more and more in love with Scorpius by every pasting day. She couldn't wait to see him again after the Christmas holidays.

On New Year's Eve Rose and her family went over to the Burrow to celebrate the new years with the rest of the wealey's and the potter's.

W+P: (all holding hands) 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! (They all hug each other) AP: Happy New Year Rose RW: Happy New Year Al LP: Happy new year you too RW: Happy new year to you too AP: Rose, can I talk to you for a minute? RW: Sure (AP+RW: go outside to the garden) RW: So what did you want to talk to me about? AP: Are you and Scorpio going out? RW: And what makes you think that? AP: Scorpio said it in one of his letters RW: (under breath) cocky bastard AP: what did you say RW: Nothing his just telling lies AP: Oh really then why did you go to the Yule ball with him RW: Because I had no one else to go with AP: Than why did Lil say you turn down anyone else who had asked you RW: Because I didn't know them that well so I decided against it AP: just tell the true Rose RW: I don't know what you're talking about because I am AP: If you are then you have no problem telling me about when Scorpio kissed you RW: (blushes) AP: So I am right after all anyway I think it's a bad idea for you to go out with him RW: Why is it so bad AP: Because someone is going to get hurt and most likely it's going to be you.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose didn't talk to Albus for the rest of the New Year's party. The Christmas holidays went by in a flash and Rose was back to Hogwarts before she knew it. Classes were harder than ever so she hardly saw Scorpius. Albus was closer to Rose than ever so she was never alone with Scorpius when she did see him.

In the common room after classes were done for the day. Rose decided to go to the library.

RW: I'm off see you guys later. LP: Where are you going? RW: To the library of course. LP: Oh, have fun with your books. AP: I'll come with you. RW: No, I want to go alone. AP: I can't let you do that. RW: why can't I go alone for once, I need my space Albus? AP: FINE! But don't come crying to me when your heart broken. RW: Thank you and you can relax I'm only going to the library, bye. LP: What was that about? AP: If you want to know ask her yourself (walks up to dorm room).

At the Library.

RW: (Walks in, sets down at a table takes out a book and reads) SM: Wow, tests are over and you're still studying. RW: Even though Christmas tests are over there are still other tests to study for. SM: Yeah but their so far away from now. RW: It's good to get a head start on studying. SM: Why don't you put the book down and can go somewhere else. RW: How about you leave me alone, so I can finish this chapter. SM: Why are you giving me the cold shoulder, Ro? RW: My name is Rose. SM: See there you go again, I thought we were past this. RW: I know but Albus found out about us and he is really mad at the moment. SM: He come to terms with it, I know he will. RW: He might get over it but other people won't if they find out. SM: Then they won't find out if we don't let them know. RW: You a way of talking me out of these things, you know that. SM: Yea, that's why you're going to put that book down and come with me. RW: (Sighs) Fine, where are you taking me too? SM: I can't tell you that it's a secret until we get there.

Rose puts her book away on her bag. They both walk up to the north tower without any one seeing them together.

SM: Here we are the north tower. RW: And why are we here? SM: I wanted to watch the sunset with you. RW: I guess I'll believe you this time. SM: this time? RW: Yes, next time I'll find out the real reason you bring me to romance places. SM: So you admit this is romance. RW: I'm not saying that at all. SM: Yes you are, admit it now because I can keep this up forever. RW: (signs) I don't know forever is a pretty long time but fine your right this is pretty romance. SM: (Kisses Rose on her cheek) RW: I wish we could stay here forever then we would never have to worry about anything. SM: Me too but that would be like running away and I think we should face our problems in life head on. RW: Yea, I think your right, guess I'm not that head strong like everyone thinks I am. SM: (laughs) you. Not stubborn, don't make me laugh. RW: Shut up. SM: ok, ok, I'll stop now. RW: Wait a second; you said we should face our problems on head. SM: Yea? RW: Well that would mean you think we should tell everyone were… were together. SM: Is being together so bad. RW: No, it's just other people will think it's bad. SM: Who cares what they think but at the same time that could cause us a lot of problems. RW: I have to go I have a lot of homework to do, sorry. SM: That's fine but you own me one. RW: How about this for your payment (kisses Scorpius on the lips). SM: That's nice but I want something more I'll let you know when I figure out your payment. RW: Then I'll see you around (leaves). SM: That girl is something else (leaves).

When Rose goes up to the common room, everyone is asleep in bed but Lily was sating by the fireplace waiting for her.

RW: Hey, what are you doing here? LP: I need to ask you something. RW: What is it? LP: What was Al talking about earlier when he said he didn't want to leave you alone? RW: He didn't say it like that did he? LP: Well something along the lines of that. Just answer my question. RW: Fine, Scorpius and I are going out together. LP: Wait what, for real, why didn't you tell me, how long have you been going got for? RW: slow down and keep your voice down. LP: Sorry just answer my questions. RW: Well… yes, I didn't want to tell people not for a while at least and a few days before the Yule ball. LP: Then how come Al found out? RW: Scorpius told him. LP: Cocky bastard. RW: That's what I said. Anywhere I have to get a start on my homework. LP: Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow, night (leaves). RW: (thinking: Wow, now two people know my secret, I wonder who else will find out).

Rose finishes her potions essay and then goes to bed for the dreaming of what her future would be like with Scorpius.


End file.
